


I'm alive (and in love)

by TwentyOnePotatoes



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, Fluff, Haha jk there's heavyish angst, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyOnePotatoes/pseuds/TwentyOnePotatoes
Summary: They say you and your soulmate get matching marks on your knee whenever you see each other for the first time.





	1. Being new isn't that bad

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how to title so I made it that. Comments and kudos are appreciated!

(Tyler's pov)

I woke up feeling really strange. I don't know why, but my stomach kept doing flips and I had a minor headache.  
I pushed past that and got out of bed. Today I was starting a new school, which I wasn't really excited for. It's really hard for me to make friends, or really be social with anyone but my family.  
I got dressed in my usual black jeans and a black tank top (I like wearing black okay?), and went downstairs to where my mom was making breakfast.  
"Hi Tyler, you excited for your new school?" She asked me.  
"Eh, I don't really know," I shrugged. "But I was feeling really strange this morning and still kinda am. Like I have a small headache and my stomach keeps doing flips."  
My mom seemed to freeze for a second before answering, "Oh! That means you'll find your soulmate today!"  
"Really?" I asked not really believing it.  
"Yes! I'm so proud! Now tell me all about it when you get back," she said handing me my backpack before opening the door.  
"Bye mom," I said heading outside. My new school was now walking distance from my house so it only took a few minutes to get there.  
Once I got to school, I realized two things.  
One: this school is A LOT bigger than my old one.  
And two: I have no idea where I'm going.  
Luckily I managed to find the office where someone helped me get to my first class and did the embarrassing "this is the new kid" speech.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful, I had to do introductions, which was embarrassing and made me really anxious, in every class, but nothing else really happened. Until the last period however.  
Once I got there I went up to the teacher and had to introduce myself once again, and he gave me a seat. I was pretty focused on the lesson, not really paying attention to anyone, but then he said we had to do partner work.  
Sighing I turned to my left, I never really liked partner work, but that was until I saw who I was working with.  
He was really the most beautiful person I've ever seen. He had red hair and smile that could've probably blinded the whole room. Suddenly I felt something on my knee. I looked down and nothing was there. Weird. Oh wait! My mom said I would see my soulmate today. What if this is him!  
"Hi," he said.  
"Oh-um-h-hi," I stuttered, dammit why am I so awkward.  
The boy didn't seem to mind though, he just smiled. "I'm Josh," he-er-Josh said.  
"I'm Tyler," I said trying my best not to stutter.  
"So you're the new kid right?" Josh asked.  
"Um-yeah," I answered not really sure how he would take it.  
"Cool, have you always lived here, or just moved from somewhere completely different?" He asked.  
I sighed to myself, he wasn't being like some of the jerks who laughed at me for being new today.  
"Well, I've always lived in Ohio, just not this area," I responded. Josh was really easy to talk to, which usually didn't happen with new people.  
"Oh, maybe I could show you around sometime?" Josh asked looking hopeful.  
"Ok sure!" I responded maybe a bit to eager.  
"Great!" Josh said seeming really happy now.  
We then actually did the work we were supposed to do until the bell rang and we walked out of class together.  
"Hey do you have a phone?" Josh asked as we walked out of the building.  
"Yeah, why?" I asked.  
"I wanna put my number in, here you can put yours in mine if you want?" He asked handing my his phone.  
"Alright," I said talking his phone and giving him my own.  
We handing each other's phones back when we were done and our hands accidentally brushed against each other. I felt like a dozen lighting bolts passed through me in that moment.  
"Well, I'll text you later. Bye Ty!" Josh said walking away and waving at me.  
"Bye Josh!" I said waving back and starting to walk home.

When I got home I immediately went to my room and slid off my jeans to check my knee. On it was a small outline of a flower. I smiled and traced the thin black lines. I guess my mom was right, I would meet my soulmate today, and it was Josh.


	2. The new kid's my soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh's pov

(Josh pov)

My alarm went off and I sat up with a groan to turn it off. It was Monday. Greeeeeat. Sighing, I stepped out of bed and pulled on a pair of black jeans and some random t-shirt. It was then I started to feel weird. Like I was going to see my soulmate today weird. It's probably just a fluke, I though as I headed downstairs and grabbed an apple before walking out the door to go to school.  
I trudged through the day, l didn't have many friends so school was just extremely boring for me.  
I finally made it to the last period of the day where we had apparently had a new kid. I looked up and was immediately mesmerized. This kid was so beautiful. He had fluffy chocolate brown hair and his skin seemed to smooth that I just wanted to hold his hand or hug him or something. Then out of no where, I felt something at my knee. I'm pretty sure it's a soulmate mark based on what my parents have told me. Wait a second, a soulmate mark, this beautiful person is MY soulmate. Oh my gosh, I'm blessed. I couldn't look away.  
The kid ended up sitting next to me and honestly I couldn't stop staring, but he didn't seem to notice. Our teacher announced that we would be doing partner work with the person sitting next to us, and I mentally thanked him.  
The kid turned to me and I saw his eyes widen and his jaw open slightly as he looked at me.  
"Hi," I said, making him snap out of it, not that I minded, but, well, we were in school and had work.  
"Oh-um-h-hi," he responded.  
I smiled at his awkwardness, it was really cute.  
"I'm Josh," I said.  
"I'm Tyler," the boy, Tyler said.  
We continued to talk for a while, which was surprisingly easy, before staring to do the work.  
After school, we exchanged phone numbers and our hands brushed again each other's, making me feel like I was being electrocuted in the best way possible.  
We said goodbye and I rushed home. I ran into the house and rushed up to my room despite my parents asking about my day. I immediately checked my knee when I got to my room. There was a small flower outline. I smiled so much I thought my jaw might fall off. That's when I noticed my parents were knocking on my door.  
"Josh, are you okay?" My mom asked.  
"I got my soulmate," I said quietly.  
"What was that?" She asked.  
" I got my soulmate. I got my soulmate! I GOT MY SOULMATE MOM!" I shrieked.  
My mom opened the door and saw the small symbol on my knee.  
"Oh sweetie! Congratulations!" Do you know who it is?" She asked.  
"Yeah! It's this new kid, his names Tyler and he's the most beautiful person I've ever seen," I said continuing to rant about Tyler, my mom didn't even seem bothered by the fact that it was a boy who was my soulmate.  
"We have to tell your father!" My mom said once I was done ranting.  
"Okay!" I said pulling on a pair of shorts and walking downstairs with my mom to my dad who was in the living room.  
"You'll never guess what happened to Josh today," she announced to my dad.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"I found my soulmate!" I exclaimed showing him the mark.  
"Oh my! Congrats son!" He said.  
"I'm gonna go text him now," I said running up the stairs as my parents continued talking about it.  
I grabbed my phone and went to Tyler's contact to text him.

Josh: heyy  
Tyler: heyo  
Josh: how r u?  
Tyler: good. U?  
Josh: im good  
Josh: sooo whatcha doing rn?  
Tyler: nothing much, teachers were nice enough to not give me too much hw  
Josh: that's good  
Josh: hey wanna sit with me at lunch tmrw?  
Tyler: sure! Where do u sit?  
Josh: we can just meet outside the doors maybe?  
Tyler: ok  
Josh: so, anything interesting happen today?  
Tyler: um, yeah, but I'll tell you at school..  
Josh: oh ok  
Tyler: anyways, I'm sorta tired, so see u tmrw?  
Josh: ok, gn  
Tyler: see ya jish

I smiled at the nickname as I laid down onto my bed. I was very excited for Tyler to tell me the "exciting thing that happened."


	3. So...we're soulmates...now what?

(Josh pov)  
That night I was so excited I could barely sleep, but I guess I did fall asleep because I opened my eyes and the clock read 6:00 am. I figured I might as well get out now.  
I got in the shower and looked down at my soulmate mark. I pretty sure it's Tyler, I hope it's him, I hope that's what he's telling me today.  
Once I got out of the shower, I got dressed and went downstairs to where my parents were eating breakfast, they had to leave for work early so it was no surprise that they were up at this time.  
"Hey mom, dad," I said walking into the room.  
"Josh! You're up early!" My mom exclaimed.  
"Yeah, well, that's-"  
"Is it about your soulmate?" My dad cut me off smirking.  
"Yeah," I said blushing.  
"Well good luck, we have to be off," My mom said giving me a kiss on the forehead.  
"Bye guys."  
I finished my breakfast and started to walk to school a little earlier in hopes of seeing Tyler before class.  
When I got to school, not many people were there, so I went to the cafeteria where most people go if they're early.  
I looked around the cafeteria and noticed that not many people were here either, but I did see Tyler sitting at a table in the corner listening to music.  
"Hey Tyler!" I said walking up to him.  
"Oh, hey Josh!" Tyler said taking his earbuds out.  
"So how was your first day yesterday?" I asked him.  
"It was okay, I'm not the best at socializing, so being new and having to introduce myself was sorta awkward," Tyler started. I smiled sympathetically, I came to this school in the middle of last year, so I had to go through a similar thing.  
"But my day wasn't all that bad, I met you," Tyler said giving my a shy smile making my heart melt a little. He was so cute. I couldn't help but smile back.  
Our peaceful moment was interrupted by the warning bell telling us we should get to class.  
"Well, see ya at lunch," Tyler said waving at me.  
"See ya," I said waving back before we went our separate ways to our lockers. I had a feeling it would be a long day until lunch.

I was right. Every single period seemed to drag on forever, but finally, finally, the bell for lunch rang. I zipped out of my classroom and went straight to the lunchroom. I awkwardly waited outside the doors for only about a minute before I saw Tyler's bright smile walk up to me.  
"Hi!" I said energetically, making Tyler giggle.  
"You seem excited," he smirked at me.  
"That's cause I am! You have no idea how long my day as been so far," I said.  
"Well, I'm here now and I'm hungry, so let's get food," Tyler said.  
We got into line for food and ended up getting sandwiches. We walked to the tables and sat down next to each other and a fairly empty one.  
"So, do you have any other friends? Sorry, not trying to invade your personal life, I'm just curious," Tyler asked.  
"It's fine, and I have a few sorta friends, but I never sit with them and we barely ever talk, so not really?" I answered.  
"Yeah, I didn't have any friends either at my old school," Tyler said.  
"Why'd you switch schools anyways?" I asked.  
"My parents got some promotion or something, I don't really know, I just wanted to leave my old school," He answered.  
"Why?" I asked softly.  
"Oh-um-well I was bullied a lot over there, I kinda wanted a fresh start I guess?" Tyler answered. Now I don't usually get mad, but it made me so mad to know that such a beautiful person could get bullied. I just pulled him into a hug, not caring how weird it probably looked to other people. Tyler shyly hugged back before we pulled away.  
"Well I'm not letting anyone bully you here and if they do I'll beat them up," I said getting Tyler to laugh again and getting myself to laugh as well.  
"But I'm serious," I said sincerely once we stopped laughing.  
"Thanks, that's really sweet of you," Tyler said blushing. I smiled at that, and then I remembered what he had said when we were texting last night.  
"Oh yeah, what was it you wanted to tell me yesterday?" I asked.  
"Oh right, well-" Tyler said before the bell rang telling us lunch was over. "Can I just tell you after school?" He asked.  
"Sure," I said a little disappointed.  
We said our goodbyes and parted ways until the last period.  
The rest of the day was equally as excruciatingly long and boring as the first half of the day was. Especially since I had the thought of whatever Tyler was going to tell me in my mind, making me anxious.  
After what seemed like eternity, it was the last period of the day where I got to see Tyler. He couldn't tell me what it was then, but just being with him made me feel less nervous.  
Eventually the bell ending class rang and I quickly gathered up my things waiting for Tyler to do the same.  
"What's got you so energized?" Tyler asked playfully.  
"Nothing, just curious about the thing you wanted to tell me," I answered. Now I was really getting nervous. What if he didn't get a soulmate mark? What if it was just a fluke for me?  
"Okay, well," Tyler said once we walked out of the classroom. "I-I got my soulmate mark yesterday."  
"Really?" I asked hopefully.  
"Yeah," Tyler said.  
"Can, can I see your mark?" I asked hoping I wasn't too pushy.  
"I guess, let's go into the bathroom," Tyler said grabbing my hand and walking into the bathroom.  
Tyler got into a stall and emerged with his knee exposed. I stared in shock. It was a flower outline. It was my symbol. It was our symbol. We were soulmates.  
"So, you know who you're soulmate is?" I asked smirking a little.  
Tyler blushed at that and mumbled out a small, "um...yeah," cutely. I decided to stop teasing him and carefully dropped my pants, showing him my knee, with our matching mark. Tyler smiled brightly at that.  
"You're my soulmate, Josh," Tyler said.  
"And you're mine," I said walking over to him and putting my arms around him.  
"So what now?" Tyler asked looking up at me.  
"I don't know, do we kiss?" I wondered.  
"I guess so?" Tyler said.  
"Well, do you wanna?" I asked.  
"I think so," Tyler said reaching up.  
I leaned down and softly touched my lips so his, and suddenly the whole world made sense. Like I could finally understand why I was brought into this world. Tyler seemed to be feeling the same as he pressed his lips a bit harder around mine and put his arms around my neck.  
After a few more second we pulled away, both still staring into each other's eyes and holding on to each other like our lives depended on it.  
"We should probably go home, schools been out for a while," Tyler giggled.  
"Oh yeah," I said, but neither one of us moved.  
At some point I heard my phone go off so I begrudgingly moved away from Tyler to see who it was. It was my mom asking me where in the world I was and that I come home immediately. I sighed turning back to Tyler.  
"I have to go, my moms wondering where I am," I said sadly.  
"Okay," Tyler sighed. We put our pants back on and left the school building holding hands.  
"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.  
"Definitely," Tyler responded.  
I leaned down and gave him a small peck on his cheek.  
"Bye Ty!" I said waving and starting to walk away.  
"Bye Joshie!" Tyler yelled back making my blush at the nickname. I blew a kiss at him and walked away, him doing the same.

When I got home I was met by my very angry mother.  
"And where have you been?" My mom asked me with an angry expression.  
"I was with Tyler," I responded.  
My moms expression immediately changed into one of excitement.  
"Oh! You're soulmate Tyler?" My mom asked.  
"Yeah!" I said.  
"And?" She asked, being very curious.  
"Well, we found out that we were soulmates to each other, and we may have kissed.." I answered blushing thinking back to it.  
"Oh that's wonderful, honey!" My mom exclaimed. "You should invite him over one day!"  
"I will," I said.  
"Okay, go up to your room now, dinner will be ready soon," My mom said.  
I headed up to room and checked my phone to see a notification from Tyler. I opened it up and my heart melted from how cute it was.

Tyler: I just wanted to say that I had a really nice time today and I really like u.  
Josh: aww, that's so cute, I had a really wonderful time 2. And I really like u too.  
Tyler: and I told my parents about it and they want to meet u.  
Josh: lol my parents said the same. Maybe u could come over tmrw?  
Tyler: ok sure, I'll just ask my parents.  
(2 mins)  
Tyler: ok they said sure as long as u come over the next day.  
Josh: alrighty  
Tyler: anyways I'm tired so gn?  
Josh: ok, gn ty  
Tyler: night joshie

I turned my phone off and later down on my bed until I was called down for dinner. I told my parents about Tyler coming over tomorrow and me going there the next day, and they were excited about it. I headed back upstairs and got into bed. I fell asleep thinking about a whole future with Tyler, and I slept peacefully the whole night.


	4. Meeting the Duns

(Tyler's pov)

I came home feeling completely ecstatic. Of course that feeling went away when I saw my mom and dad angrily starting at me as I walked through the door.  
"Where on earth have you been? What took you so long?" My mom asked sounding more worried than angry.  
"Oh, I was with a friend," I said. I haven't told them about Josh yet, and I have no idea how they would take it.  
"A friend?" My dad asked.  
"Yeah, his name's Josh, I met him yesterday," I answered.  
"Oh! About yesterday, did you see your soulmate?" My mom asked completely ignoring what I said about Josh.  
Now I was really conflicted, I knew my parents wouldn't kick me out because I was with a man, but they don't seem like people to 100% support it. I decided to just tell them, cause you never know.  
"Actually I did," I answered.  
"Oh that's great! Who are they?," My dad said.  
"Um, it's Josh," I answered nervously. My mom seemed thrilled about it, not really caring about it being a male. My dad however, he seemed really taken aback before storming up the stairs. I frowned and felt tears threatening to fall.  
"Don't worry about him, Ty," My mom said sweetly seeming to read my mind. "I'll talk to him okay? I'm sure he'll come around," she reassured.  
"Okay, thanks mom," I said smiling a little bit.  
"And how about you ask Josh to come over some time, maybe this week?" My mom asked.  
"Sure, I'll go ask him," I said walking upstairs to my room, texting Josh on the way up.  
Josh I talked for a little bit and told each other about our parents reactions. I didn't tell him about my dad though, because I would want to talk to him about it in person, and my mom is very convincing, so I'm sure my dad would soon warm up to the idea.  
About a half hour later, my mom called me down for dinner. I walked down the stairs and saw my dad sitting quietly at the table not even looking at me. I sat down in my usual seat in the uncomfortable silence.  
Luckily, before it got too uncomfortable, my mom came and set dinner on the table.  
We all are in silence, but at the end my dad walked back upstairs and my mom called me into the kitchen to talk to me.  
"So what'd he say?" I asked expecting it to not be good.  
"I'm sorry sweetie, but your father just doesn't accept it," My mom said.  
"D-does that m-mean I have to e-end this with Josh?" I asked tears starting to make their way out.  
"Oh no, never," My mom reassured handing my a tissue. "He's your soulmate, you're supposed to be together. Your dad will come around. It'll just take time, but I told him not to do or say anything hurtful to you or Josh, and he agreed to that."  
"Okay," I said feeling a little bit better, even though my dad was one of my best friends and I'd miss having him to talk to.  
"Ok, you should go to bed, it's getting late," My mom said ushering me out of the kitchen.

After got ready, and got into bed. I quickly fell asleep excited to see Josh tomorrow.

I woke up quite early the next day, earlier than both my parents. I decided I might as well just get ready and leave, so I did, leaving my mom a text on my way out knowing she would worry if she couldn't find me. I checked the time on my phone. 6:03. There was still a while until school and I knew I would be bored if I went now. I decided to text Josh and I started to walk to school.

Tyler: hey  
Tyler: u up?  
Josh: yea. What's up?  
Tyler: nothing, just got up really early and am bored.  
Josh: ok, well I'm almost ready, I can meet u at school in 10mins?  
Tyler:okie

I turned off my phone and started walking at a more normal pace rather than the slow "I'm texting" walk.  
I got to school and saw Josh standing outside the door.  
"Hey Josh!" I said jogging up to him.  
"Hey, Ty!" Josh said back pulling my into a hug. I hugged him back and he gave me a kiss on the top of my head, making me blush.  
"So, how was yesterday exactly?" Josh asked seeming to sense there was something I wasn't telling him.  
"Well, my mom took it really well, but my dad," I paused feeling tears threatening to break loose. Josh sensed this and hugged me tighter softly petting at my hair. "My dad just didn't like the idea of me being with a man."  
"Oh Ty, I'm sorry," Josh said.  
"It's okay, I think my mom will eventually change his mind," I said smiling up at Josh a little bit. He smiled back and softly leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back, but we broke apart after a few seconds.  
"We should probably go inside," Josh said.  
"Yeah, I think the bells gonna ring soon," I said back. We walked inside and said our goodbyes before heading to our lockers.

At lunch we sat together, and chatted over random nothingness. People kept giving us weird looks for how we were sitting so close to each other, but we just ignored them.  
The rest of the school day was pretty boring. Last period was my favorite because it was with Josh, but today we were just taking boring notes.  
After class however, was great. I was heading over to Josh's house to meet his parents. I was slightly nervous because Josh was my soulmate and I wanted it to go well.  
Josh seemed to sense my nerves and grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly while giving me a reassuring smile as we walked to his house. I smiled back and leaned against him a little. He kissed the top of my head and we continued walking.  
"Do you think they'll like me?" I asked in a small voice as we reached near his house.  
"Of course they will, what's not to like about you? You're perfect," Josh said simply causing me to blush and nuzzle my face into his shoulder a little bit.  
We reached his house and he opened the door for me gesturing for me to walk in first. I did and he walked in behind me closing the door.  
"So what now?" I asked him.  
"Well, my parents are probably not gonna be here for a while, so we could play video games or something?" Josh asked.  
"Sure," I said. We walked into his living room and decided to play Mario Cart, me beating Josh almost every round.  
"How are you so good at this?" He asked after I won for the fifth time. I just shrugged and started giggling.  
He sighed and leaning against me in defeat.  
"Fine, do you wanna do something else? I'm getting bored of losing." Josh said to me.  
"Okay, I wanna see your room," I said. He nodded and lead me up to his room. His room was mostly grey and blue themed with a grey comforter and blue pillows along with striped blue and gray curtains.  
I sat down on his bed and he sat down next to me putting an arm around me.  
"I like your room," I said leaning on him and facing him. He smiled down at me and I smiled back. And then we leaned towards each other and shared a slow,sweet kiss. When we pulled away I was smiling really hard and he was too.  
Then we heard a shout from Josh's parents saying that they were home, and asking if I was here. Josh yelled back saying I was here and that we would be down in a minute.  
I smiled nervously up at him and he grabbed my hands.  
"They'll love you, I promise," He said running his the pads of his thumbs over the top of my hands.  
"Okay," I responded taking a deep breath and standing up.  
We walked downstairs holding hands to the living room where his parents were.  
"Hi mom, dad," Josh said walking into the living room. "This is Tyler, my soulmate," He said making my blush a little.  
"Oh my gosh! Come sit down!" Josh's mom said excitedly.  
"So how did you two meet?" His dad asked.  
"Um, well, we met in class in a partner activity thing," I answered shyly.  
"And we figured out we were soulmates the next day," Josh said knowing that would be the next question.  
After talking a little to Josh's parents a little, I started to really like them. They were really nice and supportive, not even bothered by us both being male. That made me really happy. They eventually invited me to stay for dinner, which I accepted and they went to the kitchen.  
As soon as the left the room Josh leaned over and kissed my temple.  
"They love you, I can tell," Josh said.  
"Yeah, they seem really nice," I said smiling.  
A few minutes later, we were called into the dining room for dinner.  
"So Tyler, where are you from?" Josh's mom asked once we were all situated.  
"Well, I was born in Ohio, I've just lived in a different area my whole life," I answered.  
Josh's parents kept asking me questions about myself, and it felt really nice to know that they cared so much.  
After dinner, I wanted to stay, but I knew my parents wouldn't let me, so Josh offered to drive me home.  
"I didn't know you could drive," I said climbing in his moms car.  
"Yeah, I don't have a car, so I don't drive much, plus it's nice to walk, you know? You see more things," He said.  
"Yeah, your right," I said thinking about his words a bit.  
We drove home talking the whole way. Once we got to my house, Josh kissed me goodbye.  
"I'll see you tomorrow," He said smiling at me as I got out of the car.  
"Bye Joshie!" I said walking up to my door.  
I walked in and waved to my mom before heading up to my room and falling asleep almost immediately, exhausted from my day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long.


	5. The Joesphs seem...nice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating in a while(if anyone still cares), but I've been going on a lot of vacation since school ended, so I haven't had much time to write. I hope to have the next chapter out sometime in the next week or so, but I'm on a plane for like 9 hours in Wednesday so I hope that I can write it then. Ok yeah...there's angst and a sorta cliff hanger in this chapter, so...enjoy.

(Tyler pov)

I woke up the next day really nervous. This was the day Josh met my parents. I had no idea how my dad would be about it considering what happened a few days ago. I hoped my mom had talked some sense into home by now.

My day was pretty normal, nothing too interesting happening. After school however, I started to feel really nervous again.  
Josh and I were walking to my house when he noticed me staring at the ground.  
"You okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah, just a bit nervous about how my dad will treat you," I said. Josh just grabbed my hand reassuringly and gave me a small smile.

We got to my house and no one was home yet, or so I thought. We headed upstairs to see my dad headed down to hall.  
"Hey dad," I said trying to be friendly in case he had changed his mind about us. Unfortunately, he hadn't. He just glared at me and walked away.   
My face fell and I was close to tears as I dragged Josh into my room.  
"I'm sorry about my dad," I said to Josh sitting on my bed.  
"It's alright, but you shouldn't feel bad about it, okay?"   
"Okay." I laid down on my bed tired from everything going on and Josh laid down next to me. I scooted closer to him and rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and suddenly all my problems melted away. I was really happy, I didn't even realize my eyes were closing and I was falling asleep until I heard my mom yell up to me.  
My head snapped up at the sudden noise and Josh laughed at that.   
"You're too cute," He said making me blush. My mom called us again and I begrudgingly got up and went downstairs with Josh following me.

"Hi honey! This is Josh?" My mom asked me once we were downstairs.  
"Yeah," I said leaning my head on his shoulder.  
"Oh my gosh! You two are so cute together!" My mom said.   
"It's really nice to meet you Mrs. Joseph," Josh said super politely, it was adorable honestly.  
"Oh, call me Kelly. And it's great to finally put a face to the person Tyler keeps talking about," My mom said. Josh smirked at that and grabbed my hand. My mom then went into the kitchen and Josh and I went into the living room.  
"So you talk about me a lot?" Josh smirked ruffling my hair.  
"Yeah," I said quietly, blushing.  
"That's so cute, I talk about you all the time too," Josh said.  
I smiled up at him, and he did too. I really did love him, he was so perfect for me. I was just afraid to tell him, even if we were soulmates.   
I didn't even realize that we were still looking into each other's eyes until my mom came in a coughed.   
"Dinners ready," she said. Josh and I got up and sat at the table. My dad was already seated at the table and glaring down at his plate. It honestly made me really sad that he couldn't accept this, but hoped he would come around some day.  
My mom came in and set dinner on the table before sitting down herself and then everyone started eating.  
"Chris did you meet Josh yet?" My mom asked my dad. He looked up from his food angrily, but calmed a little when he saw my mom's glare.  
"No I didn't. Nice to meet you, Josh," My dad said in a monotonous tone.  
"Nice to meet you too Mr. Joseph," Josh answered. After that my dad just finished his meal really quickly and headed upstairs without a word.   
My mom sighed, "I don't know when that man will learn. I had another talk with him last night, but I have no idea if he listened."  
"It's okay mom, I just hope he'll come around one day," I responded.  
"He will, eventually, I'll make sure of it," She said with a smile. "Now if you boys are done with dinner, you can go back upstairs."  
Josh and I put our plates away and head back ip to my room.  
"You're moms really nice," Josh said.  
"Yeah, she's always super kind to everyone," I responded sitting on my bed. Josh came over and sat down next to me.  
"You're dad though, he was just seemed really angry."  
"Yeah, he's been like that to me since I told him about us."  
"Well, we should just ignore him, because I really like you Ty."  
"I really like you too, Josh," I said reached up to kiss him. He kissed me back and we broke apart after a few seconds smiling at each other.  
It was really peaceful and I don't know when, but somehow we were both laying down on the bed, with my head on Josh's chest listening to his steady heartbeat. I guess at some point I fell asleep because the next thing I knew was my mom barging into my room and making us get up because Josh had to leave. I kinda wanted him to stay the night, but it was a school night and I knew my mom would allow it, so we said our goodbyes and Josh left.  
I was just heading up to my room to sleep when my dad came storming down the stairs towards me. I don't know why, but I was really scared, and I guess I had the right to be, because before I knew it, he had me pinned against the wall and was glaring at me. I couldn't speak, or move, or anything, I was petrified, of my own father.  
"I never want to see you with that Josh ever again, got that?" My dad spat at me.  
"And I don't care that he's your soulmate or some shit, it is wrong and you can't be with him," he continued angrily. I just nodded, shaking.  
"Good," he said before releasing me. "Oh and if you tell your mother about this, you're in big trouble." He walked back upstairs leaving me shaking and silently crying.   
I walked back to my room and laid down on my bed. I couldn't not see Josh. I just met him, but I already loved him so much. But o didn't want to make my dad mad. I was so scared with what he'd do. With that I fell into a fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry this is so short.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw for abuse and stof idk

(Josh pov)

I was walking to school the next day thinking about last night. Tyler's mom was really nice, but his dad seemed like he wanted to kill me. He'd hopefully come around some time.   
I was getting close to school when I saw Tyler walking with his hood up and him looking down. He kinda looked like he was crying. I rushed over to him.  
"Hey Ty!" I said putting an arm around him. He tenses up and I got really confused, but that went away when I saw tears streaming down his face.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked with concern. He just sniffled a little bit before full on sobbing into my chest. Now I was super confused, but still comforted him by rubbing my hands down his back and rocking us back and forth.   
Ten minutes later and he was still crying. I looked at my phone and saw that we were late for school, but I didn't really care. But I thought we should go somewhere more private. I led him over to a forestry area near where we were and sat down leaning against a tree. He rested his head on my shoulder, his sobs now lesser and more like quiet sniffles every now and then.  
"Can you tell me what's wrong Ty?" I asked him again gently. He then told me about what happened with his dad last night.   
"Oh Ty, I'm so sorry, it'll be okay," I whispered gently into his ear. He just gripped my tighter and looked up at me. His eye radiated so much sadness, that I couldn't help myself to kiss him just to make it go away. He kissed me back after a few seconds and we pulled apart. He wiped his tears off with his hand and rested his head on my shoulder again.  
"I-I want to be with you Josh, I really do, but I'm just scared of, of what my dad would do," He told me.  
"It's okay, it'll be okay," I reassured him. "Maybe we could do it in secret? Like just pretend to be friends whenever your dad is around?"  
"Y-yeah, but I want to be able to do it freely."  
"I know, sweetheart, but there's nothing we can really do right now," I said. He blushed at the pet name but didn't say anything.   
"Yeah, I guess I'll take what I can get," he said reaching up to kiss me again, this time full of passion and love.  
"I love you Tyler," I said. It might've been weird to say it after only knowing him for five days, but it just felt right.  
"I love you too Josh." We kissed again.

We ended up just skipping school and heading over to a near by park and we just talked and went on the swings and we're just together the whole day. It was great.

Eventually it was around the time school ended, and we had to go home, so our parents wouldn't worry. We said our goodbyes, and walked our separate ways. I wanted to walk him home, but he didn't want his dad to see us and I didn't want to upset him, so we walked by ourselves.

When I got home, my mom was waiting for me in the living room.  
"Joshua, explain to me why I got a call from the school saying you weren't there today?" She said.  
Oh. Shoot.  
"Uhm.." I said not sure if I should tell her about Tyler's dad.  
"Uhm, what?" She asked harshly.  
"Something just came up," I said.  
"And what could be so important that you skip school for it?" I sighed I wasn't going anywhere unless I told her the truth.  
"Ok fine, I was with Tyler," I said. I told her about what his dad said and her expression immediately went from anger to shock to worry.  
"That's horrible," she said. "I can't believe a person would say things like that to a person, their own child of all people."  
"What do we do?" I asked.  
"I don't know. I just we have to support him as much as possible I guess."  
"Yeah."  
\---

(Tyler pov)

Josh and I had spent the whole day together. I told him about what my dad did. I ditched school to be with him. I hoped my dad wouldn't find out.  
I arrived at my house to find a bunch of police cars and an ambulance parked at my house. I ran inside getting worried. What I saw was horrifying. My mom was laying unconscious on the ground with many men surrounding her getting her into a stretcher.  
"What happened?" I asked one of the men.  
"You're her son I assume?" I nodded. "Well it seems she had a heart attack, we have to take her to the hospital, but her heart is stopping." I nearly had a panic attack right there. They didn't seem to care, they just left. That's when I noticed my dad.  
"Tyler," he hissed at me. I turned to look at him and saw how he was glaring daggers at me. "I got a call from your school saying you were not there today."   
I just stayed silent.  
"Where were you?"  
I remained silent, too afraid of opening my mouth in case he would hurt me.  
"WHERE WERE YOU!?" He asked this time more forcefully and yelling.  
I froze, I couldn't do anything, but cower into the corner. I've never seen my dad like this before, he's yelled at me before, but not like this. This had an anger with an intention to hurt, not warn or command.  
"YOU WERE WITH JOSH WEREN'T YOU!?"  
Again, all I could do was shake, and whimper, which seemed to be an answer as a yes for my dad.  
"I fucking knew it," he said before removing his belt. If I was scared before, now I was petrified.   
Then he hit me. With his belt. Hard. So hard that I screamed out in pain.   
"SHUT UP YOU FAG!" He screamed at me. He continued to beat me, until I was covered in bruises and curled up in a ball on the floor. Once he saw the state I was in, he went upstairs. I waited a few minutes just sitting there, before I could move again.  
I headed up to my bathroom in my room and looked at myself. I was very covered in bruises including one big one on my face. I also realized that it hurt to walk. No way I could go to school tomorrow like this.   
I went into bed and just started crying. I eventually cried myself to sleep.

The next day I woke up pretty early. I stretched a little and was immediately hit with a wave of pain. Then I remembered what happened yesterday. I just started crying. I didn't want this. My mom was in the hospital and was probably dead, and my dad hit me. And I couldn't be with Josh. My soulmate. My reason for being alive.   
I kept crying and I couldn't stop. Eventually I heard my dad leave, so I knew it was around 8am. School started an hour ago. Josh was probably wondering where I am, but I can't tell him. I'd just say I got sick or something. I couldn't tell him. I was too afraid of what my dad would do.   
At some point a few hours later, I realized how hungry I was because I hadn't eaten anything last night. I headed downstairs and grabbed something out of the fridge and went back upstairs. I saw my phone had a few notifications from Josh, but I didn't feel like thinking about what had happened and I ignored them.

A few more hours later, I heard a knock on the door, which was weird. If it was my dad, he had a key to the house. I walked to the door and was greeted by none other than Josh.   
"J-josh? W-what are you doing here? Y-you need to leave," I stuttered out.  
"I wanted to make sure your okay, I heard about your mom and you didn't answer my texts. And why should I leave. And-woah- what happened to your face?" He asked me, cupping my cheek.  
"I-I can't tell you, j-just please leave," I said.  
"Why? Did I do something wrong?" He asked.  
"N-no! Never! It's it's just-" I was cut off by a car door slamming. My dads car.  
Oh shit.  
He stormed up to the door, and obviously saw Josh, since he was rich in the doorway.  
"Tyler. What did I say about Josh?" He hissed at me. I just started backing up. I didn't want to be hit again.   
Josh was just standing there, in complete shock as my dad took out his belt and started hitting me. Once he was done, which took quite a while, he turned to Josh.  
"Out. And don't you dare tell anyone about this. And don't come back."  
Josh gulped and shoot me a sympathetic look before leaving. My dad shut the door and turned to be again. He pulled out a club from the closet and started beating me uncontrollably.  
I couldn't do anything but scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nahahaha.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah here's this if anyone's still around to read my cringe writing skills. 
> 
> Shit goes down this chapter.

(Josh pov)

*Few days later*

I had enough of this. Tyler had been out of school since the incident and I missed him. I knew I would probably regret it, but I had to see him.   
I knocked on his door and waited a few minutes. Just to my luck, his dad answered.  
"What do you want?" He spat at me.  
"C-can I see Tyler?" I asked, slightly intimidated by him. It was at that moment that Tyler had walked downstairs and saw me.  
"Josh?" He asked. His dad turned to him.  
"You planned this didn't you!?" He yelled at him. Tyler whimpered as his dad reached in the closet for something. A club. He wasn't gonna use that on Tyler, was he? Apparently he was because he raised it up in front of him. I was about to stop him when Tyler gave me a look to leave and his dad shut and locked the door on me.   
I could hear Tyler crying on the other side of the door. It was the most painful thing I've ever done. Having to listen to my love being in pain with nothing I could do to help him. A little part of me realized I could turn Tyler's dad in, but I would need evidence. I got an idea.  
I ran to the side of the house, while getting my phone out and putting it on video. I found a window and started to record it. It pained me so much to see my Tyler like this. Curled up reduced to just some whimpers as his dad beat him, but I knew he'd be out soon if I could get this evidence. Eventually after a long minute, his dad stopped and I quickly stopped the video and hid in the bushes. I took one last glance out the window and saw Tyler crying on the ground. He'd be out of there soon.  
I ran to the police station. I couldn't deal with this any longer. I needed Tyler to be safe.   
\---

(Tyler pov)

He did it again. He hit me again. He's been doing it for the past few days. Whenever he's angry he does it. And whenever Josh comes over he gets extra angry. Josh had just visited and he had hit me. Hard. The pain was so much that I couldn't move for a good ten minutes before I finally found the strength to get up and go to my room.  
Then I cried. Just crying, silent crying for who knows how long until I heard a knock on the door and my dad going to answer it. I really hoped it wasn't Josh again. I didn't want him to get hurt because of me.   
Then I heard my dad call my name to come down. In a friendly way too. That was weird. What I saw downstairs I almost couldn't believe. There were two very angry police officers standing in the doorway along with Josh. Josh came over and put and arm around me. I kinda tensed up at that because my dad was right there, but there were police officers here, so I knew he wouldn't do anything to me. Yet.   
As my dad was talking to the officers, Josh tilted my head towards him and smiled down at me.  
"What happened? What are they here?" I asked gesturing to the police.  
"I'll explain later, but now you're gonna be safe," he said hugging me into his chest.  
\---

An hour later, my dad was being taken away, and I was told that I would temporarily live with the Dun's since my mom was in the hospital. My mom. We hadn't gotten any calls from the hospital, but I needed to see her.  
As soon as I packed the essentials for about a week until we could move the rest of my stuff, we got in the car.  
"Um, before we go to your house, can-can we go see my mom?" I asked.  
"Of course we can."  
We drove to the hospital in silence. I was just really scared of what I would find there. Josh seemed to notice and put a hand on my thigh, rubbing it.  
"I'm sure she'll be fine, babe, it'll be okay," he said making my blush at the pet name.

Once we got to the hospital, we both rushed in and went to the desk.  
"Hello boys, how can I help you?" The receptionist asked.  
"We're here to see Kelly Joseph. Is-is she here?" I asked fearing the worst.  
She looked it up in her computer and I blew a breath of relief when she told us she was in a room, alive, but was on life support.  
"Thanks," I said as we walked up to the room.

Once we got to the room, I was slightly horrified. My mom was covered by machines with a few nurses and doctors around her.  
A nurse saw us and asked us who we were and I told them I was her son.  
"H-how is she doing?" I asked the doctor.  
"I'm going to be honest with you, she's not doing very well. Her heart is very weak and she's been in a coma since she got here. She's probably not going to make it."  
I but my lip and tried to hold back tears. Josh grabbed my hand reassuringly.  
We stayed for a couple more hours before we left. The hospital said they would call if anything happened, so I felt okay leaving.  
I walked up to my mom and said goodbye to her as if it was the last time I would see her, well it actually might be.  
\---

I had to stay with Josh until my mom got out of the hospital, if she got out.  
When we got to Josh's house I just went upstairs to Josh's room, with him following me, and laid down on his bed staring at the ceiling. Josh got in next to me and I turned to face him, putting my head on his chest. He wrapped me up in his arms and pulled the covers over us.  
"So how are you feeling?" Josh asked me.  
"I don't know. I'm happy I'm away from my dad, but I'm still gonna miss him." Josh pulled me closer. "And then my mom." My voice cracked before I broke down into tears.  
"Shh, it'll be okay, I promise," Josh whispered to me, rocking us back and forth in an attempt to soothe me.  
I kept crying for a while, I was just so stressed about everything, but I eventually stopped and ended up falling asleep.

(Josh pov)

Tyler seemed so stressed. I really felt bad for him. I missed his bright smile and adorable giggle.   
He had just cried himself to sleep in my arms, and since it was already quite late I fell asleep too.  
A few hours later I woke up to the phone ringing and Tyler jumping out of my arms to go answer it.  
He grabbed the phone and put it on speaker so we could both hear.  
"Hello?" He answered.  
"Hello is this Tyler Joseph?" The voice asked in a very monotonous way.  
"Yes."  
"This is the hospital, we are calling to inform you of your mother."  
"W-what about her?" Tyler asked clearly scared of the answer.  
"Her heart-it stopped, we tried to save her, but it was too late. I'm so sorry, but she's gone," The person said with sympathy.  
Tyler bit his lip and managed out a weak bye before hanging up and bursting into tears. I immediately wrapped my arms around him.  
"Shh, it'll be okay, we can get through this," I whispered gently to him.   
I rocked us back and forth while occasionally kissing his hair and forehead until he stopped crying.  
"How are you doing?" I asked him.  
"I don't know, I already miss her," Tyler answered. "I don't know what to do," he said looking up at me.  
"I don't know either, but I'm always gonna be here for you, and love you,"  
"I-I love you Josh," Tyler said sniffing a little bit. "Thank you."  
"I love you too, baby," I said. Tyler smiled and closed his eyes.  
"So much," I whispered as he fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk where I'm going with this. Anyone have suggestions?


End file.
